Wild Abandon
by Gero
Summary: they hunted him, and he ran. they found him, and he fought back. they turned their back to him, and he kindly returned the favor. for the final time, he transformed, and joined the jungles that gave him his curse...
1. Prologue The Myth, A Reality

Disclaimer: I, Gero, Do not own teen titans, the cartoon or the comic. i do not own national geographic, and am not affiliated with it in any way. i do not own any mentioned songs, movies, big screen t.v.'s, video games, or entities in this fan fiction, if i do bring in one of my own characters i will state it strictly.

That aside, for anyone who is tracking me, i am truly sorry for taking so long for this. i believe i did mention before i am bad on sticking with an idea for too long, and it may take months to get something done, maybe even years. however this and TNaF seem to pull me back. as always constructive criticism is more then welcome here, and so are flames, if viable and entertaining. Please, enjoy the story.

Update: I fixed the mistake with Africa, thanks again for letting me know, I'm still kicking myself. started on the second chapter, and I am looking for someone to help edit the story, if anyone would want to please PM me, thanks

Prologue

They had gone after him, chased him down, and for what? He was genetically unstable, and they still felt that locking him away until he chemically broke down would keep people 'safe'. At first he didn't know what was going on, no alarms sounded when they entered the tower, no one had warned him. They gagged him, tied him up and dragged him out. Robin had been using the one bathroom in the entire tower at just this time and had heard to commotion. He chased them down as he pulled out his communicator flipped open. But a voice stopped him from hitting the call button, and eerily familiar voice. His mentors voice…

They said that it was for the best, he couldn't speak but he heard alright, heard the masked monster tell his former pupil that they had a reason, but for now he would be left in the dark. When robin demanded an answer batman shot down his attempt. They had the world behind them; a public outcry had come overnight. By the end of it robin let them leave. It wasn't until morning the others found him sitting at the main computer, dumb struck. A 'creature' looking like the beast had attacked the children. It had deep green fur, it was beast boy. Raven pulled her hood up, hiding her face from the world as she examined this. It couldn't have been…

Star fire begged to know why he had not awakened them. And robin said it had been an order, that batman wouldn't break his word. He had been wrong.

It had been a lapse in judgment that had let him break out as they were loading him onto the ship. He just disappeared. But finding a single celled organism as it fell into the ocean was a bit hard. They brought out their data scanner, but there was no scent to be found, and no heart to listen to. No one present had been capable of finding him. He ran, and they gave chase. They were like rabid dogs on the trail of a rather cunning fox.

He finally fought back. It was useless. He couldn't win agenst them... he couldn't go home, robin had given him away. Was he a part of the plan? The others couldn't be trusted. Star fire was in love with the enemy, and he wouldn't drag Cyborg or raven into this. They were the only two, unless... had they gotten to them too? He made it to South America, home turf. They feared the beast more than he did, but he never let it out. Now it was time. The public image of him was shattered. They wanted blood. The team was infiltrated. The heroes were agenst him…

He looked at the border of the Amazon before glancing back to the rest of the world. They had so kindly turned their back on him. He was simply returning the favor… he began to walk into the rain forest as the transformation came for the last time.

Not until it was too late did robin realize his mentor had lied to him, supposedly for the greater good.

Not until it was too late did they discover it was Adonis, tired of losing, which set up beast boy. A clever plan and some hair dye had tricked them all, the titans yelled to the world.

Not until it was too late did raven look for anything remotely like beast boy's wild flame of life. It had since become nothing much more then instinct and completely hidden in plain sight, among others who shared his instinct for survival.

Not until it was too late did they search for him, from the deepest water, to the farthest of space.

Not until it was too late did they realize they had lost the spark of joy they had for granted.

Not until it was too late did they realize they lost one of the five pillars that held the titans together.

And after the days turned to weeks, and the search teams finally give in, did they despair. The weeks turned to months, and they lost hope. The months turn to years, and they grieved…

Chapter One; the myth, a reality

He lazily flipped the channels of the big screen TV... Ever since the day of the betrayal he had found no matter how much he rested he didn't have too much willpower to do anything. His finger halted for a moment as he hit the National Geographic Channel. He shook his head as the title came up, Myth and Reality of a Tribe. He almost changed the channel, but for some reason he couldn't move his finger. It wasn't that it was physically impossible, it was that feeling... The fear that if he did he would miss something. So he watched.

The TV showed a picture of a British looking man. It would eventually flash threw other pictures of the area, a drawing of the myth, which looked almost like Sasquatch, or unusually muscled monkey with a long jaw. It was a show that took myths, and found some truth in them, though it disproved them in the same fell swoop. It seemed this one was about a spirit creature that both haunted and protected the tribe near the Amazon.

"We are currently in a village in South America, near the Amazon. At first I questioned why we were sent here, to record the famine that passes through? Perhaps the disease or hunger? But no, they sent us to gather reports for N.G. because of Him."

The picture changed to video and showed a man in his tent talking into the camera." it is the eighth day we've been here already I have journal entries to present." he smiled and picked up a journal." first I must say, only human error is the reason we do not have much video, but it won't happen again." he began reading slowly

"Date: the 23rd of august, first journal entry."

"The people in the village... they tested themselves agenst Diablo's, as some have come to know him, thanks to my camera man and best friend José. Others called him the beast, I, however, feel content to call him the reaper. My companions and I, as I stated, joined a small village ridden with disease, we were told to help them threw the dry season and report on the situation. When we first got here the higher ups enlightened me as to why we truly were here. "

"We first witnessed the beast on our fourth day here. It was darker than one would come to expect in the wilderness, but the new moon had not yet begun to wax. At first he melded with the dark, all but his eyes were practically invisible. His eyes were what worried me, white as satin, but satin never looked as cold as his eyes did. One younger male stepped up, dagger in hand. "

"I thought he was positively mad, but their ritual dictated that he was to challenge the beast if it came to close, it was a rite of passage for those of higher ambitions. To beat, defend from, or tame the reaper and win would lead one to spiritual enlightenment. One is only allowed to use weapons they created, if any. And they must be spiritually cleansed to attack the beast. Once a year is when it truly comes down to the few."

"Every year once during the blood moon, one of the spiritually budding warriors travels into its territory, and if brought about must fight the beast. They will have to find the lair of the reaper and take something from there, usually brought back are bones or tufts of fur. These items are forged into talisman of sorts, if the warrior comes back alive. They return and bring the item to the shaman for spiritual cleansing, and then they ask the item that is a part of the reaper for protection. The ritual for asking the reaper must happen on the summer solace or else it is considered void by these people."

"Its interesting how something that can drag away their young in the dead of night is considered revered and liken to a deity. I must find out more so I ask their shaman leader. His story is that of interest. He says when he was looking for ingredients for a ritual four years ago the beast saved his life, he was about to fall into a crevice from an earthquake, but the beast took him by the arm. Its claws, he said, cut into his arm and left five prominent marks. "

I would not believe except many of the tribe said they witnessed the holy action with their own eyes. Any to come in such kind of a contact were, albeit a bit feared, liken to Jesus during the resurrection. "

he looked up to the camera, An almost twisted smile prominent on his face." however, the truly enlightening thing came on a few days later, yesterday in fact, and it took some convincing, but it's what brought us to a fully functional watch." he leaned down again to read out of his journal.

"Date: august 26th, second journal entry."

"We had another gander at reaper today. The villagers called us lucky, for such a thing is said to only happen few times during the showing of the reaper. A leopard attack one of the village children, a nine year old with black hair and dark sharp eyes. She got under a canoe the people use to travel the rivers of the Amazon for protection. I, along with my team and the villagers scrambled for weapons, but something else had different plans. "

"The reaper had been close, presumably hunting and had heard the little girl's screams. It cleared the forty feet between us and the Amazon tree line in a matter of heart beats. The shock of seeing the beast froze us in our places; however the leopard only had time to turn. The battle raged, though the creature, surprisingly humanoid in appearance, had the upper hand from the beginning. What's surprising is that when the beast was done he threw the body to the side and flipped the canoe to show the girl. I stepped forward to intervene, but the shaman stopped me, saying that the beast was to be trusted; it had saved their own before, this was no different. It leaned its head down and sniffed her knee. It had an amazingly small cut, as if she had just barely escaped the claws, but they did indeed taste her flesh."

"Its tongue slipped out and licked the wound, and the girl shivered slightly. I was afraid the taste of blood would have caused a hunger to beset him, when it didn't I realized he was cleaning the wound, and an animal does to its young... she, had become comfortable with the sacred beast and began to run her hair threw his mane. He pulled away his head slightly, almost like a dog who thought it would be hit, but instead was rewards with a fond hand. Apparently my fear of him setting on her like a lion to a lamb was completely off. A villager, a young tribesman stepped forward slowly and whatever magic held the beast in its trance like state snapped. He glanced up and released a small growl before retreating into the forest once more. "

His voice had grown excited as he read threw the entry, he signaled to someone off screen, and as he watched the TV he finished his reading.

"The girl was immediately pulled aside, and the highest skinner and Taylor of this tribe began to work on the leopard body. The meat he explained was to be considered holy, and that their tribe's disease would be cured threw meals with it. The thing that won't stop bugging me is that he, which is why I speak of him as a being instead of a mere creature, showed sentience, where other creatures would have retreated and attacked, he countered. Remarkably intelligent, it has a pack mentality and I think that perhaps this creature has taken the tribe under its wing... this report is being sent with what few pictures and a little video we caught of the fight."

The picture that appeared on screen froze the one seated on the couch. It was fuzzed and the creature was low to the ground, but it was still almost completely unmistakable. He stood suddenly, sending whatever he had on his lap flying. The fight scene played, and a focused shot of the creature licking the girl's leg. He gasped and suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Believe me when I say we will keep our equipment close and ready at all times. We are not quite sure as to why he had saved her, but we will find out."

He froze the image and reversed it, letting it play again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. With a slow swallow to help him find his voice he raised his arm." Robin... its Cyborg... you need to get here man... I don't give a damn about your computer, ill fix it, just get down here!" he yelled. Jesus Christ... was that beast boy?

--------------

A big Thanks goes to RabulaTasa for restoring the creative juices. This is based off of his Original Title, and that got the gears going on a few other stories. so once again thank you.

for notes on the story, i actually got the idea from watching National geographic as they were following up on a village they did a documentary on.


	2. The Journal

hey, i got another one out, i know it came quickly,and i might have rushed threw it a little at first, but its my day off and i dedicated most of it to writing this. im rewriting TNaF chapter by chapter to make it more fluent and have it read a bit better. then ill get its next chapter out, for now consider it hiatus. this chapter picks up right where the first left you, a struggling cyborg realizing his long lost friend might not be so lost after all. enjoy

It seemed as soon as He closed His arm communicator, the last thing He wanted happened. Raven had walked into the room. The timing was freaking impeccable. She looked from him, to the video, and back to him before turning to face the hallway. "What's that?" she asked as she pulled up her hood. He didn't return a reply. Eventually, tired of waiting to see what he was doing with a video of beast boy, she went back to her room. He shuddered slightly. He was never afraid of her, but since he disappeared she had undergone three breakdowns, blasted her windows out more than a few times, and it finally came to being that when something was randomly broken, she would quietly clean it up, and retreat to her room.

As she walked back to her room she wondered what exactly she had seen on the TV. It explained why Cyborgs emotions hit her like a truck. Everyone was still grieving, but that was still stronger then… well… she hadn't felt anything like that since she had found beast boy's journal. That was a story of its own all together…

Sleepless nights and nightmares accompanied the months and even years after what had become to be known worldwide as the betrayal. She had soon found herself roaming the hallways at night when she couldn't sleep. One particular night found her walking on the floor with the bedrooms in it. She had been walking through the tower, letting memories drift to the surface as she did. Since then she had realized that her room seemed... almost more cheery then the rest of the tower, and THAT was a scary thought. Finally she had come across his room, and even as her mind warned her agenst it, she entered. At first she was afraid the smell would kill her. But when she entered she found it surprisingly… good smelling. It smelled almost like a camp fire in there. She attributed it to the incense that she found laying next to the desk. Sure it was unorganized… well either it had a filing system only beast boy could interpret, or he just didn't understand the basics of organization on any level at all.

She made her way to the bed, and finally when she did reach it, she flopped onto it. She couldn't understand why he never slept on the bottom bunk, it was comfy, and the pillow felt lighter than air as her head came in contact with... "OW!" she yelped. A bump was already forming on the back of her skull. She shuffled the pillow around and found the last thing she would have ever expected in his room.

A journal.

She slowly let her hands drift over the cover, feeling the residue on it. What most people didn't realize was that people's energy, their aura, basically their emotions left imprints on things. The best way to attribute it would be to say that it was like someone's shirt, it smelled like them. If that was a proper analogy then this almost reeked of beast boy. She opened up the cover and found something even more surprising then finding the journal itself.

One: beast boy had been given the book from his shrink, at least that's what it said in the cover.

Two: it was given to him to help deal with depression, and the first thing her mind snapped too was 'Terra'. That had to be it; she had broken him in more ways than one. The worst of it was only A little of it had been on the outside, and She guessed he never really recovered. The first page was a rather… violent poem.

As she flipped through the pages she found sketches, in truth they were not the best she had ever seen, but they weren't half bad. She stopped about halfway through and began to read.

'She doesn't know that she had hurt me. I could tell from her eyes. Those beautiful orbs that cut threw me, and she doesn't know, with all of her power she can't tell. It's a wonder how I can pick the woman others have warned me from asking out. Raven told me not to date terra, and now people on have warned me not to talk to her, but I can't help it. She is my completely opposite, or so people would say, but raven is….different..." she stopped only to consider what this had implemented before continuing. "They wonder why I'm so stupid, I'm not stupid I'm just not…. Taught well, I never had a real chance to go to school, not after…'

She flipped the page, growling slightly at how giant sized his words were. It seemed almost every time she actually got into whatever was written she would have to turn the page.

'Doc said that if I don't face my problems it'll only get worse… so well… here it goes. They think I'm different, but I just act like that because I don't want them to see how scared I am. The titans are the closest thing I have to a family, well, an accepting family at least. With the doom patrol I was always useless, or borderline in the way. It seems like I lose everyone I care for. But I tried. I lost my parents, though I'm not so sure that's the worst thing… I still remember the dog bowl… I lost the first person to look at me when I was green and not run. The doom patrol barely saved me from galtry, that asshole. He betrayed my family and stole from them, and then turned around and tried to kill me. ME! Then the two thieves caught me… they used my powers to help them steal. Jewelry, money, mostly just small things I could sneak away with. It took me forever but then I finally got away from them. The doom patrol helped me then. I was put in nick galtry's custody. After his attempts to kill me, the doom patrol stopped him, and elastic girl adopted me. She died too, I guess it's just… me but... my step father mento almost went mad. I left the doom patrol after I lost my stepmother, I couldn't handle losing more parents, even if the first two didn't like me… but I had come over to America. The place of dreams, the home of Hollywood. For a while I worked on my own, but I never did anything more than bust a few bank robbers and I ended up sleeping in parks most of the time. I thought my vision of America had been dashed to bits. But on that fateful night, I saw robin and helped him out. After the first few minutes I realized that I would only been seen as a jokester, but I was alright with that… '

She had to stop to wrap her mind around each concept, The BEASTBOY, had… this for a past? She shook her head slowly. Before continuing on. She didn't realize the items in the room had begun to twitch, nor did she see or feel her powers beginning to slip…

'People die when they are around me. My parents, my adoptive mother died, my adoptive father came close if memory serves. I should have died from sakutia. She died. Looking forward, raven should have died from becoming the portal… I guess I'm destined to be around it… jees. Well, it's almost time for me to head back out. More challenges from Cyborg and insults from raven. She doesn't realize I keep trying because I think, for that one instant when I scream, and I'm flying away, I almost think I see just the tiniest curling of her lips, or a glint in her eye. So if it means sacrificing my image and dignity… so be it I suppose. Maybe one day I won't have to get her annoyed to get her to smile, maybe one day she will just be happy to be around me. Heh who the hell am I kidding; everyone needs a joker, someone to ridicule. That's me this time around, but it's worth being around her. See ya tomorrow for another rant.'

As soon as she finished reading and the meaning of the words hit her. She felt the wounds tearing open again. if she had just laughed once, let something break just once… that's all he ever wanted was to see her smile. He actually walked in knowing he would be ridiculed, but he wanted her to smile… the windows blasted out as she held the book… but it wasn't on her mind, nor was the veritable typhoon of clothing and items. She could only think of what he did exactly. He took her insults, was hurt by them and kept on coming for more… and when he needed her most, she hadn't come to save him. None of them had. 'How can we even call ourself a good friend, we don't deserve that.' Timid whispered. And there was her red flag. She only heard her emotions speaking to her when they came into a full synch with her body.

'We should kill those fools for taking him from us!'

'We should have said sorry.'

'We should find robin and rip him apart.'

'Raven what did we do? He was the most accepting of them…'

'Raven, move now! We can surprise them all, we can call on father, and we can USE him!'

'Raven!'

'Raven!'

"RAVEN!!" Cyborg had been the one to work his way through the hellish onslaught of clothing, blankets, and glass shards. He had helped her deal with the emotions that had come when she had opened the proverbial Pandora's Box. And now as she sat on her bed he was the one to call her. She gave him the natural dead pan look when he apologized for not answering her. "I wanted to be sure I knew what I was saying before I got anyone's hopes up." She closed her eyes and braced herself. Something was about to happen, the cold feeling in her stomach let her know of that. "Raven, I think we found Beast boy, but the story is spreading like wildfire, we don't have much time before the others find out. Raven the justice league could already be on this." BAM! It seemed like she would need new windows… and a new communicator…

Somewhere far south a certain beast had stopped visiting the village to challenge them, in fact it would damn near kill anyone that came in its territory. It didn't know about television, or about how word was spreading of its existence, all it knew was that something felt wrong. Its territory was threatened. And it became fierce. It had lost a home once; it would NOT lose another one, to anything. It would kill anything that came to challenge it, except perhaps that little one. She felt familiar; she reminded it of another…

there ya go. this was pretty simple, just a flash back of raven finding BB's journal. the next one will have much more about the beast, though im not sure if i want to do it about whats going on with beast, or if i want to do another sort of flash back to explain what lead up to the beast forming a relationship with the villiage. what do you guys think?


	3. Wont give up

And here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews, and I am working on my capitalization skills. When I type, the idea just kind of flows, so I don't interrupt it till I've gotten the entire idea down. Then I go back and edit it. So I am trying to catch all my mistakes.

A few notes before we begin the next chapter, I based most of beast boy's history on tid bits and Wikipedia. I haven't had the pleasure of reading the original comics, so that's the best I could come up with.

The Beast, in my opinion, is likened to the best of every animal. Smart, intelligent, territorial, so forth and so on. I believe that it would have senses attributing to most hunting animals i.e. a sharks ability to sense electro-magnetic fields around other animals, sharpened eyesight like a bird of prey, a snakes ability to 'taste' the air, anything like that. This next chapter is seen threw his eyes, naturally He won't be able to understand actual words so much as the feeling in the words. A threatening tone followed by the smell of anger and the jump He would probably be able to Hear in Heart, those are what tip him off as to how He should react. Just a quick explanation so I don't throw you guys off.

**Beast boy is bolded**

Beast is italicized

Anyone else is normal

WARNING: this chapter is a bit… graphic in its description, this is one of the reasons I have my stories ratings set high automatically. Gore is very apparent. Don't read if you don't like and/or cannot handle said type of reading.

Enjoy.

…

He ran through the jungle. His heart was racing, and his adrenaline pumped. The Hunt was on. Scents almost appeared to have colors, and He could almost feel where his target was. His tongue shot out as He felt the Heat trail his target left behind. Claws tore at the ground beneath him as He launched himself at his pray. So close. The cat He was chasing turned to face him. The fight for food began. It came for him, its claws trying to rip apart the skin that covered his lethal muscles. He grabbed it just below it range of teeth, and even as the claws ripped at his arm as it tried to escape, He beat it agenst the ground. He punched and scratched, and found himself eventually falling into beating it when it tried to move or escape. His labored breaths were the only noise afterwards were the only indication of noise. He couldn't feel anything close. Others would be set his meal soon though. He grabbed it and dragged it away.

The others in the village heard the commotion in the village, and the camera men got ready for some sign of The Reaper, but none came. The shaman would speak quietly to his people, warn them and have them begin to cut off the strangers from the far lands. Whatever they had done had angered The Beast, and they would have to get rid of the new ones and find some way to soothe its soul. He spoke almost fearfully of The Beast, which had intentionally saved him. He had seen what it did to survive, and did not wish that to be what ended his village.

The moon rose high as He Held the corpse underwater. The cool water kept his hands alert, let him find what He wanted to eat, and what He detested. His nails and fangs cut through the corpse, showing the flesh hidden beneath. He pulled out the intestines and threw them aside for the scroungers. He grabbed the Head, and with a quick jerk, detached it and added it to the growing pile of what He wouldn't eat. The liver was pulled out, as well as the kidneys. When it was finally deemed worthy to eat He dragged it back to his cave, other than a few small animals retreating at his presence, none had been foolish enough to challenge him for his territory. As He began feasting on his meal the vague images in his Head returned…

The sights and smells had been new then, his turf yet unstated and provided ample hunting grounds. The hind walkers had feared and respected him. They only protected their land and their young, He knew this. Only a few times had they come into his land and challenged him. He had helped them before, and they returned it with their thanks. Something stirred in him when He did, something unfamiliar, and yet reminded him of the girl with the unfamiliar scent. He had to protect her then from his pack-mates. That was from a time He could not clearly recall. He had to kill other animals who would not give up their territory. The first moons here had given him a freedom that He had not felt before, and whenever challenged He fought to keep that pride. However this was something that was done and could not be visited again. The cave was warm, He had fresh food, and one less to think of challenging him for his home.

Jerry had finally gotten tired of getting the runaround with his crew. The villagers had started to turn their backs on him, and for some reason The Reaper had seemingly retreated to the forest. He approached the old man and tapped him on the shoulder." We have a need to talk." He said, almost menacingly, He would not let his big shot at fame slip away; it was just inside the forest for the taking. But they were getting antsy back home for some good footage, so He would have to give them filler instead. "It seems there is nothing to talk about." The old man replied as He retreated to his spot by the fire." Give me something old man, I have to send something back, and I would rather it not be a resignation slip for failing. Now, in about ten seconds the camera will flash on, and you will tell me about The Reaper. I've only got a few more days, if that, before environmentalists, biologists, scientists, and the rest of that lowly sort come here; I have to get something before then." About that time the camera flashed on and He changed. How the outside world seemed so good at hiding who they really were scared the shaman. "Good evening we finally got a personal interview with the shaman of the tribe to tell us about The Beast, Isn't that right." He looked at the shaman. The old man knew his voice was as clean as cloth, but the glint in his eyes was something He could see. He nodded slowly. Their fates were sealed already.

"The Beast comes and goes. Its time is its own, but it has blessed us with good times, even as it cursed us with bad." Jerry sat down and smiled." Really... so why is it you do not just kill 'The Beast' for attacking you?" the shaman looked at him hard, almost as if He tell the shaman to give up his abilities. "How dare you say something like that? The Beast gives us what we deserve. Your people call it 'karma'. We accept his offerings because what He takes, He gives back tenfold!" the man looked at the camera." As you can see this tribe is Very steeped in its religion." He turned back and gave him a warning glance." So how exactly does it… or He as you say return his veracity, how can one do that specifically?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath." I went into the jungle, into his territory to ask him to be my spirit guide for a journey I was to be taking. I found him wounded by a large snake that had tried to hunt in his grounds." the fool jerry raised his hand." Wait, does that not prove He is just some undiscovered species of creature, not a holy entity?" the shaman sighed." I'm no fool, I have learned the new language, and I have read your religion, does it not say in your bibles that the son of Your God died? Even as his spirit lived on his physical body was defeated?" this was something that He had not expected, this fool of a simple tribesman bringing up the bible to him. But it did explain a little of how the old man knew English in the first place. "The Beast's body was damaged, and I healed him. Not a full moon passing later He saved my life. We respect him and He saves our young. And then you come and He turns his back on us. I wouldn't count on him coming while you're still Here British man." He got up slowly or quickly depending on the point of view, and left them by the fire. Jerry smirked." Edit out that last part and upload it home. Then get your hiking boots, we're going to try and go after The Reaper."

He felt something coming for him. It was simple, something stronger. He would fight, and die if necessary for his home. But this foreboding was familiar. Was it them again? He knew they could do things that nothing He had seen could do. They would be hard to defeat, but He had the jungle, and He had ways to fight back. He wouldn't lose his turf, or his stream, or his cave. Something inside him stirred, that familiar feeling, of something from the haze. The haze would never come back; He wouldn't allow it to cloud his true self again.

**Deep inside The Beasts mind, something stirred. The familiar fear had begun to awake him from the slumber He had accepted so long before. Was it the ones from the sky again? Even in this state of almost concusses He knew better then to awake. He had given up his body, what right did He have to take it back? No, never again. Nothing would allow him to come back. Not even her…**

…

Underwater was the safest way to South America. Almost right after the titans found their friend on TV, batman called. He said He was checking on them, and robin hid their findings with small talk. Batman asked if anything new was going on. Their fear of robin telling him what they had found was unfounded it seemed, as He lied to batman as if it were nothing. When the TV monitor blinked off Star Fire approached him.

"Robin is... you ok?" He nodded to Star Fire." I'm fine, why?" Star Fire looked at him apprehensively." You just lied to your mentor…" He glanced at her for just a moment." My 'mentor' took one of our own away. I'm not going to lose him again. Cyborg get the T sub ready, they'll be watching the sky. Star fire, pack food, we might not be back for a while, Raven... start studying animals, by the time we get there you need to know as much as possible about them." She watched him for a moment, trying to figure out what He meant. "Raven, if that's beast boy, He is in his beast form, you're the only one we've ever seen him try to protect, plus you need to know what to expect." She nodded after a moment." There's only so much I can do robin." She almost whispered.

" There's only so much any of us can do… but we owe it to him to at least try. Let's go titans!" He said as He took on his 'leader' voice. They were going to South America, and NO ONE was taking beast boy from them, ever again…

…

Ok the reason I put three chapters out so quickly is because, like I said it is my weekend, and I've got two different sets of practice, a busy week, and I'm helping train a new night auditor for the front desk at my job, so I might be a bit slow, the next update will probably the first chapter of TNaF, or this, depending on which one grabs my attention most.


	4. Capture!

-1Please forgive me. I know I have not been on in months, but some very urgent business had taken me. I will not bore you with the details, but I will say thank you for waiting. I haven't much to say so please enjoy the story. -

The fire burned brightly that night. Its dim glow reached the far ends of the village. Near The Shamans tent sat the little one, who's name was Mica. The Shaman came to sit beside Her. After a long moment of silence He glanced over and his voice carried to her ears.

"what bothers you little one?" she started at the noise and glanced over to him. Her gaze returned to the fire as her thoughts began to plague her. The other children wouldn't play with her. The adults looked at her almost fearfully. Things had changed so suddenly since The Beast had saved her. She sighed almost silently before his voice caught her attention again." afraid of how things will be?" he asked slowly. She nodded slowly." being a Shaman like they wish of you will be hard. You will learn much that they don't know. They will trust you… but they will fear you. As a Shaman such is to be expected. "

"why though? I have not changed have I?" she asked slowly and he smiled. His eyes cast their gaze into the fire." no you have not my young student. They're perception of you has. They know anyone can be a Shaman but they fear it because it's unknown to them. " she sniffed slowly and her gaze slide to the ground sadly. He reached over and patted her shoulder.

"do not hate them or regret this. Your fate is intertwined with the Beast now. Your meant for a much greater purpose." she hit the ground almost viciously. He stood quickly, that same fierce glow in his eye." calm yourself!" she froze and looked up at him." this burden is heavy I know." he said, his tone dropping back to The Shamans normal tone of voice." it took me eighteen years to accept my burden." her look became quizzical. Not many alive today knew of the old mans history, all those that did had died by now. Her mouth opened to ask more of him but the most unexpected thing happened. At least to them it was unexpected, to anyone who was on the outside, they did know. The hunt had resumed. Three came forward. As The Shaman looked each of them over he sighed inwardly. One was dark, hidden beneath the shadows of his uniform, One who stood out among the others, and one who wore a green ring on His finger, as well as the symbol on his chest. The girl looked at them before the Shaman nudged her to his tent. She skittered inside, but forgot to close the tent flap. their words drifted inside as she listened.

"where is he?"

"who?"

"Beast Boy, stop hiding him." she didn't recognize most of the words they spoke but the Beast's name came up. And for an instant cold fear took to freezing her stomach.

"I do not know of a Beast boy." The Shaman said.

"stop hiding him or we will take you in too, he is a potential threat." the girl shivered before grabbing her leopard skin and wrapping it around herself. She worked the back of the tent until it rose enough for her to sneak out. She had to warn The Beast.

Back at the fire the dark one glared at him.

" I will not help you hunt our guardian!" Batman stepped forward threateningly, but superman put a hand on his shoulder." calm down. We know he is in the forest. Hopefully he does not know we are coming. Green lantern, stay here. Batman and I will go into the forest and track him down." Green lantern nodded and the other two left. The Shaman sighed and went into his tent." young one…" his watchful eyes searched the tent before he gasped. She was gone.

In the forest she made her way threw. She did not know of what the strangers wanted, but knew deep down that they wanted to get to The Beast. As she made her way threw she began calling out its name. one of the warriors spoke of a way to reach the lair, only now did she realize she couldn't remember. underbrush crunched as she made her way thru the forest. She stumbled and fell to her knee's, but as she worked her way to her feet a his reached her ears. she looked up only to see a shadow. Movement caught her eye and the Python lunged. The Beast broke the cover and grabbed it, his claws sinking in and almost completely severing its head from its neck. he threw it to the side and turned to see who else would fight in his territory. Lo and Behold it was the girl. He sniffed for a moment. And confusion clouded him. She smelled distantly of firewood, and The Shaman. But the almost overwhelming scent was fear. He stepped forward and she seemed to find her voice.

"Beast, they come for you!" he tilted his head wondering why she said that. And she kept repeating the warning. Her hand took his arm meekly and tried to drag him away from the direction of the village. Then it came to him. Birds flapped. The small dots of the sky screamed as they passed overhead. But this sound… it was almost like the air wobbled. Like something was cutting threw it. His eyes searched the sky as a growl emitted. Then the second sound came. This one was subtle, so subtle he almost completely missed it. It was running. But it was quiet, almost non existent. He took the girl in his arms and ran. They were familiar, so familiar. He could not remember, only that those sounds were bad. He clutched him and a sense of relief took her. This being had saved her twice. He continued to run.

Above superman heard batman yell, he adjusted himself so that he was flying to the ground. Batman pointed." I see him!" he said as he pulled out a batarang bomb. He jumped high and his hand shot forward. The bomb flew from his hand. The Beast hooked around a tree and went to jump across a river, but the bomb caught his left leg, a howl ripped from his lips and he collapsed. The girl flew from his hands because of the impact. he scrambled to get up, but a net collapsed on him. He fought with it, tore at it, gnawed at the lashes of rope, but they held fast. Panic ripped threw him such as he, The Beast, had never known. The girl was swept away faster then anyone could see. He struggled on though, he had to save her! The lashes tightened just as the reporter walked up chuckling.

" it seems I have caught a creature." he said. Superman came up and looked at him. Wondering why he struggled. He went to pick up the net, thankful that at least the creature was detained. But The Beast twisted and jumped, hitting him hard and knocking him back. Batman walked up and stabbed a tranquilizer in his shoulder. Just as he began to slip away he could have sworn he heard The girl coughing for help. One last meager grunt escaped his lips as he fell into darkness his last thought screaming at him to save her…

His muscles rippled as blood escaped the wound left by the bomb. Batman glared at the reporter as superman picked up the net.

"oh how refreshing, what are you doing here." batman sneered. " why would the justice league want to be here?" superman sighed. A warrior broke threw the trees as he was looking around. He began hailing the others as he searched. The Shaman broke the tree line and searched franticly.

"where is she?!" he screamed. Superman looked at him confused." where is the girl?! She came to warn him, where is she?!" the man of steel fell a sinking feeling before rocketing off. His vision vibrated as it began to scan the water, the ability to see thru things piercing the murky water. The water arced around his trail…

They never found the girl, only the leopard skin that had been made for her. He brought it back slowly and dropped it. The Shaman cried out. Grieving for the loss of the next Shaman. Batman called green lantern to come get picked up. Superman turned the Shaman.

" if there is anything we can do…"

" NO! you have done enough already.. Your monsters… all of you are monsters, and when something good came along you turned it into a monster. Leave…" and so they left.

Somewhere else, the Titans landed. Raven had broken away from the group and robin turned to the others.

"ok split up, we need to get to Beast Boy before the other…." His eyes caught the green glow and He thought quickly. " ok team… looks like we are going to Justice League Headquarters… we are getting Beast Boy back. that's when raven came back with a young girl in Her hands."

"robin!"

He turned to see Her and thought quickly." Cyborg, take Her to the tower." He said slowly. He knew that glint, She knew the girl somehow, but She wouldn't give up chase. Cyborg nodded.

" alright, I got this one." He said as He loaded Her into the pod of the T sub. " I've set it so four of the pods will take flight. Good luck guys. Bring him home." He said as He got in and broke off. The others took off for space. If they got in quick enough, maybe they could sneak in and get Beast Boy back.

- once again thank you. Please forgive any typos, I did work hard to catch them. Also I am sorry for delaying the meeting. I CAN say however that I WILL NOT give up on the story. However TNaF is still hiatus, but that is something else I wont give up on.


End file.
